


Never Giving Up

by kiddiluna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is on his way back home when on the cruise ship he sees his rival from the Sinoh Region Paul, on the ship heading to Hoen determined not to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Giving Up

A tan young man, who wore a white undershirt with his collar up with a black and yellow vest over it and his dark blue jeans and his crimson red shoes smiled as he was walking to the very port where he first began his journey into the Sinnoh league. 

The giant boat was a big two three story cruiser which was currently loading up on passangers. As a yellow mouse pokemon gripped hard onto his owner side as he made a run to the ship in order to not miss his boat.

Pikachu was firmly by his side as they walked aboard the ship. The first thing Ash did when he was on the ship was fall asleep he would check everything out the second thing tomorrow. He would obviously get breakfast first.

One they made it aboard the ship, they decided that they wanted to know where they would be spending a night and went to the rooms above one floor of the main deck to find his room but as soon as he went their and sat down onto the bed he fell asleep. When the young man woke up that morning he went to the breakfast buffet. Once he and his pokemon were feed he went to walk along the sky deck.

Ash thought of his home town he smiled thought of all the people waiting for him back in pallet town. He slowly ascended the stairs to the deck where the pool was. As he scanned over the deck he saw a familar looking face inside the swimming in the pool.

"Paul." Ash said as he walked over to over to the other trainer..

Paul knew that voice anywhere as he glanced over his shoulder he groaned as he saw Ash standing behind him with his Pikachu next to him.

Paul grunted as he looked up at Ash. "What do you want?" Paul asked as he tried to make the conversation go by quickly as possible and get back to relaxing before he would reach the Kanto region where he would make his way to the port so he could go to the Hoen region.

"Nothing… I just wanted to say hello." Ash asked rubbing the back of his neck. He gulped as he eyes trailed down Paul's wet figure. He snapped his eyes back up when he heard Paul clear his throat gaining his attention once more.

'What is with him.' Paul thought as he saw Ash staring at him weirdly.

"Well you said that." Paul stated as he slowly got from out of the pool and sat on the edge near Ash when he noticed the other was not moving away he asked the same question to the other. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going back home for a bit." Ash answers as he smiled slightly. "I'm glad you are not down in the dumps after what happened in Sinoh."

"Of course not." Paul said as a twinge of red flooded his face as he looked away. “I know what I have to do now I’m going to go challenge the elite four in Hoen and win against Brannon.”

"Well I will hope to see your face in the news when you defeat Brandon." Ash says as he walks away from Paul. “Don’t give up until you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story. Please Give Kudos and Comments


End file.
